USS Mjolnir
U.S.S. Mjolnir Avenger Class Battlecruiser Crew Command Staff Commanding Officer: Captain Marcus Antonius Maximus Aquila Executive Officer: '''Commander John Kingman ''' '''Strategic Operations Officer: '''Lieutenant Commander Kera Macedon '''Chief Engineer: '''Lieutenant Commander Lora Jimara '''Commander Air Group: '''Lieutenant Kenneth Powers '''Chief Tactical Officer: '''Lieutenant Commander Kala '''Chief of Medicine: '''Commander Larkan Neros '''Science Officer: '''Lieutenant Junior Grade Melody Bishop '''Operations Officer: '''Lieutenant Sif '''Conn Officer: '''Lieutenant Junior Grade Kyle Carter Delta Operations Detachment: Varangian '''Delta Commander: '''Lieutenant Commander Sovak '''Delta NCO: '''Master Chief Petty Officer John O'Neil Mission The mission of the USS Mjolnir is combat. She has been attached to major combat actions and tasks forces since coming online in 2417. Operations Console Readout Specifications: Measurements Length-550m Width - 200m Height- 90m Power Plant- 3 Mark XII Impulse reactors in 2 + 1 failover configuration - 1 Mark XIII Warp Core, maximum cruising speed 9.975 for 12 hours - 1 Mark III Slipcore- total benamite storage gives range of 180000 ly before refueling Armaments - 6 Mark XIII Forward Heavy Pulse Cannons - 2 Starboard Mark XII Phaser Array in over under Dorsal/Ventral configuration - 2 Port Mark XII Phaser Arrays in over under Dorsal/Ventral - 1 Dorsal Mounted Mark XIII Dual phaser Beam Array - 2 Specialized VATA warhead launchers - 4 Forward Torpedo tubes - 2 aft torpedo tube/ minelayer bays Defensive Systems - Advanced CoVarient Shield Array with secondary backups - Hardened Hull with Ablative Armor - Hardened Secondary Bulkheads - Shielded internal bridge - Phaser Turret Point Defense system - Cloaking device Vessel Integrated Combat Intelligence The Mjolnir Variant of the Avenger Class comes equipped with a Vessel Integrated Combat Intelligence or VICI. For the Mjolnir herself this is Sif. The VICI acts as an operations officer as well as elint and ewar officer in combat. She controls the vast computer systems on the Battlecruiser and can run detached through a mobile emitter in the event of a complete shutdown of the ship. When in detached avatar form she is separate from the VICI in the ships computer and must reintegrate. Notable Missions Operation Bifrost The Mjolnir was launched under the command of Marcus Maximus Aquila to investigate a gap in the Iconian gateway system and recover a lost federation starship in the delta quadrant. During the course of the mission it was discovered that an alien civilization had drawn the wrath of the Iconians who had built a doomsday machine that wiped out that civilization and had been unleashed. It had destroyed a Federation, Klingon and Romulan vessel as well as a Voth vessel. The Mjolnir was able to stop the doomsday machine and return with assistance from a Voth splinter faction back to the Alpha quadrant. Out-Of-Character Information The Mjolnir is the setting for Bragi's novella "Hammer of the Gods" found on the forums, and is the planned setting for at least one more story. It is also the ship commanded by Marcus Telemachus Aquila's father and thus has some tie in to USS Pilgrim. Category:NPC Starships